If I Can't Be With You
by im-ally's-songbook
Summary: Ally has a huge crush on her best friend. What's gonna happen next? I absolutely suck ate summaries. It would help if you read my story. :D


Hello everyone! I'm Grace or otherwise known as i'm-ally's-songbook! This is my very first story so please do not judge me!

Ally woke up at the sound of her stupid, incessant and repeating alarm. Groggily, she opened her eyes and sat on the end of the bed for about five minutes before she got up to make her breakfast. As she ate, she could hear her iPhone vibrating.

"You coming to school today?"

"Obviously, I have never missed a day of school have I?"

"No, so I'll pick you up at 7 k?

"Yeah sure see you"

"Sure"

I quickly got changed into plain black leggings and a loose sweater after having brushed my teeth and had a shower. Tying my hair back into a messy bun, I applied very scarce makeup-in other words only lip-balm. I slipped into her ugg boots and packed her bag. I was reading her favourite book of all time-The Fault In Our Stars by John Green.

Finally after about half an hour, Austin arrived. Looking handsome as usual. I had a crush on Austin since Year 5 and his good looks didn't help.

"Hello? Earth to Ally?"

I blinked. I didn't realize she had been staring at him. As I felt her face heat up I said,

"Let's go we're late"

Ally stepped into Austin's yellow convertible, thinking about what happened just moments ago. They pulled into the school car park and swinging my Black Jansport bag I stepped out, heading for the library. Meanwhile...

Austin's PoV

I waited for Ally to get out before I could take my guitar to the Music room. When the coast was clear, I practised before school started.

After what seemed like forever, I asked special permission to go lunch earlier. Being the kindest teacher ever, Miss Walker let me go.

The bell rang and I texted Ally to come into the glass dining hall. And when the lunch bell rang she came in to find...

Ally's PoV

Austin just texted me, asking me whether I could meet him at the glass dining hall at lunch. I stepped in to find Austin with his guitar, sitting on the table. He started to strum a very unfamiliar song, it went like:

I don't wanna be famous,  
I don't wanna if I can't be with you  
Everything I eat's tasteless  
Everything I see don't compare with you  
Paris, Monaco and Vegas,  
I'd rather stay with you  
If I had to choose  
Baby you're the greatest,  
And I got everything to lose,  
And I just want to be with you  
And I can't ever get enough!

Baby give it all up, up, I'd give it all up,  
If I can't be with you!  
All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks  
If I can't be with you!  
And,  
No Oscar,  
No Grammy,  
No mansion in Miami  
The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue,  
If I can't be with you!

I could sail around the whole world  
But I still won't find a place,  
As beautiful as you girl!  
And really who's got time to waste?  
I can't even see a future,  
Without you in it, the colors start to fade,  
Any way I'm gonna lose you,  
And nobody in the world could ever take your place!  
You're the kind I can't replace!  
And I can't ever get enough!

Baby, I'd give it all, up, I'd give it all up,  
If I can't be with you!  
All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks  
If I can't be with you!  
And,  
No Oscar,  
No Grammy,  
No mansion in Miami  
The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue ,  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!

If I can't be with you!  
Oh if I can't be with you!  
If I can't be with you!

Oh, all of this sucks, if I can't be with you!

All of this stuff sucks, yeah, all of this sucks!  
If I can't be with you!  
And,  
No Oscar,  
No Grammy,  
No mansion in Miami  
The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!  
With You

Ausins PoV

Ally stood there in shock while I sang and in the end I said

"That was a song I wrote for you Ally and... C-Could y-you b-b-be my g-g-girlfriend?"

Way to go Austin, start stuttering like a retard.

"You know I have many reasons to say no you know-." As she spoke I lifted my head in disappointment and hurt. And then she continued,

"-But today is not the day to think about those, so... yeah sure I'll be your girlfriend."

In awe, I stepped forward and did something I'd never have been able to do... I gave her a full kiss on the lips.

Ally's PoV

As he kissed my lips I felt strong sparks. As we pulled away, I noticed one thing. Austin still had the lopsided, killer smile that I fell in love with, 6 years ago under the exact same spot.

Both PoV

This is definitely the start of something new.

Je Fini!

I don't own:

- Austin and Ally

- The iPhone

-If I can't be with you-R5

-Jansport

-Or the convertible

If you have any constructive criticism then go ahead and review or PM me. This is a ONE-SHOT so don't ask for another chapter or whatever.

Sorry If this sucks, but it's my first story so please don't judge.


End file.
